Nothing
by Rainbow Raven Snapple
Summary: Neville and Luna break up, and Neville is still devastated while she's moved on. Will a night at the Leaky Cauldren with Harry help him forget her? Rated M for one little bad word- just in case!


"I just can't stop thinking of Luna." Neville admitted to Harry as they sat down at the Leaky Cauldren.

"One Firewhiskey please." Harry told the bartender. He then turned around so that he was looking at his old friend.

"Mate, you need to move on."

"Here, drink up." He added as the little glass slid onto the table.

Harry pushed his Firewhisky toward Neville.

"You need it."

He observed Neville's depressing features- drooping eyes with dark circles under them, crazy ruffled hair, and some small wieght loss. This guy looked worse than Harry when he came back from a week long mission- Neville needed a drink.

"Thanks Harry. Maybe thats what I need. To forget her, just like she's forgotten me." he said sorrowfully. Harry patted him on the back reasuringly and ordered another firewhiskey for himself. Neville hadn't been to the Leaky Cauldren in a while though, and got wasted quickly.

"Did you ever hear how Luna left me Harry? Did I ever tell you how much I cried?" He slurred. Harry sighed.

"Neville, I think you should go home now. You must pretty fucked up to be admitting to crying ..."

"NO I'M NOT! Just listen to this Harry! It was a month ago, and we were eatin' plums in her front yard. She kept goin' on and on about the Snorckacks, and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I told her that they weren't real. She got real offended and kept on tellin' me about how people are so blind and ignorant. I just told her that maybe she should accept normalness for once, and man that got her goin'. I have to say, I was a total arse about it. She threatend to break up with me, so I told her that maybe we should, and that she should get together with a person as looney as her. She started cryin' and stuff and then made me leave. At first it kinda felt good gettin' it out, but now I feel screwed. All I do is cry and think about her. She was my everything Harry. I loved her. I still do." He ended with tears. But suddenly, he was filled with Gryfindor courage.

"I'm gonna go to her Harry. I'm gonna tell her my love." he said as he loopily tried to get up from the stool he was sitting on.

"Neville, you know the rules about drinking and apparating..."

"I'M FINE HARRY. I NEED TO FIND HER!" He screamed, turning in a wobbly circle before he was wooshed away by apparation. Harry freaked. He new Neville was drunk as hell, and that he would freak when he saw Luna with her new boyfriend Scamander. He gave the bartender the money for the drinks and then a little extra to use the fireplace, which he swiftly floo'd over to the Lovegood's with.

Luna was making out with Rolf on the blue couch when he arrived, and he coughed to interupt them. Scamander pulled away quickly, and turned around to look at Harry. His face brightend at the sight of him.

"Harry Potter. I've been anxious to meet-" But Rolf didn't get a chance to finish before Luna was running over to Harry for a hug.

"Oh, Harry. It's been a month! I hope Neville didn't convince you not to see me!" she said jokingly, the truth was though, he did. Luna could see the guilt on his face.

"It's okay Harry. You're here right now! This is Rolf Scamander. I don't think you know him from Hogwarts- he was a Ravenclaw, and he moved to America before the war."

Rolf shook Harry's hand and finished telling Harry how pleased he was to meet him.

"So Harry, why'd you come over at this late time?" he asked, eyeing his girlfriend who he should be snogging still.

Harry remembered just as there was a loud knock at the door. Luna ran over to get the door with Harry nervously right behind her. She threw open the door, and standing there was a Ministry employee holding an excited Neville by the collar of his shirt.

"This wizard has been screaming your name miss all over London, and we got many complains. He seems to be drunk or under some sort of spell." He said urgently.

Harry sighed.

"I got him sir. I'm sorry."

The wizard nodded and apparated away, leaving Luna blankly staring at her ex-boyfriend. Neville decided this was a good time to start and told her about how much he had cried over her, and how much he loved her, and how he missed her. Luna just stared on, obviously not ready for this. Neville coudn't stand her not responding, and asked her something.

"Do you still love me Luna?" he slurred.

She covered her face with her hands and ran away from the door, right past a confused Rolf. He approuched the door, where Harry was holding off Neville.

"What the heck?" he questioned as he watched Harry shove a scruffy looking wizard back outside and give him a talk about leaving girls alone and not talking to them about stuff that makes them feel bad.

"Her old boyfriend is a bit drunk." Harry told him quickly as Neville shouted over his shoulder.

"I love you Luna! I'm comin'!"

Rolf looked stunned.

"This is the famed Neville that Luna dated?"

Neville looked at him when he said her name, and started to growl.

"What did you do to her?"

"I'm her boyfriend, Rolf Scamander. We've been together for almost a month now." He said calmy, awaiting Neville's reaction.

"Oh. Tell her I say hi then, will ya'?" he said disappointedly, turning away so he could walk home.

"I better go with him." Harry said as he started to run down the stairs to a retreating Neville.

Rolf closed the door and walked up the spiral staircase to Luna's bedroom, where she was crying. Both Rolf and her knew that she still loved Neville, but they also knew that Rolf was the right one for her- the only one who'd ever believe with her.

After Neville was back at his flat, Harry went back home to a worried Ginny, and he was alone. He decided to defy Harry's strict orders to get right to bed and went back out to the Three Broomsticks. He decided to only drink butterbeer this time. There he met a plain, comforting girl named Hannah Abbott, who was the landlady there. She was the total opposite of Luna, and she made him forget about her for awhile. He learned to settle with Hannah, who was right for him, insted of Luna, who he knew he could spend his whole life with and still be frustrated about her beliefs in odd magical creatures. He still sometimes wished though that she didn't say nothing, because he still wondered what Luna thought of him...


End file.
